Secarik Pesan
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: Sebuah drabble bergenre Angst untukmu Addys./ Ketahuilah kami semua menyayangimu, tapi jika seperti ini membuat kami khawatir dan salah berprasangka denganmu./ yang jelas, jika benar. Caramu menghilang benar-benar salah...


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Secarik pesan - ****Tsurugi De Lelouch**

**Genre : ****Angst/Maybe Romance**

**Rated : ****T**

**Pairing : Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno **

**Warning : Misstypo, OOC****, **

**-This drabble-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini dirimu sedang bersama kekasihmu, menunggu senja tiba. Tapi dalam hatimu tengah bergundah—tampak raut datarmu menahan emosi yang terus menghujani pikiranmu. Seharusnya kau bersama kekasihmu sekarang adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan—ternyata ini adalah permintaan… terakhir kekasihmu.

Pantas, kau bersedih walau tersembunyi dari rautmu itu… kau menatap wajah pucat sang gadis yang sangat… sangat kau cintai. Tanganmu mengelus pelan rambut _softpink_ milik kekasihmu dan membuat dirinya tersentak denganmu.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_," ucapnya dengan senyuman lembutnya. Oh, tidak jangan pasang senyum itu—… akan membuatmu goyah.

Kau tidak menjawab dan memilih mengelus wajah kekasihmu dan terhenti pada bibirnya yang pucat. Miris melihatnya dan dengan gerakan cepat—kau memeluk gadismu dengan sikap _protektif_-mu seakan kau tidak merelakan dirinya pergi.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memasang raut sedihmu itu. Aku tidak suka," cibir gadismu mengelus rambutmu.

"K-kenapa… kenaoa kau tidak diioperasi… kau bi-bilang sudah, apa alasanmu, Sakura?" kau mulai berucap dengan sekumpulan pertanyaan kepada Sakura—gadismu menautkan alisnya.

Gadismu merenggangkan pelukan dan menatap lurus-lurus dengan iris _Onyx_-mu, "Dengan operasipun, aku tidak akan sembuh total. Biarlah penyakit ini menggerogoti tubuhku—dan aku akan menyusul Sasori _-nii_ di sana."

"Cukup hentikan ucapan itu, Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi… tidak akan… tidak akan," lirihmu.

"_Ne_, kau harus, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau pasti bisa," pinta Sakura.

Kau mengatupkan mulutmu tanpa berucap apa-apa…

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggilnya hingga dirimu menoleh gadismu.

Sakura—gadismu menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang dimasukkan dalam amplop. Ketika kau mengambilnya dan akan membukanya—tangan gadismu melarang untuk melakukannya.

"Buka surat ini—ketika aku tidak ada ya…," pinta Sakura lagi.

Kau berusaha melarang gadismu mengatakan hal yang tidak wajar—dan ketika kau melihat layar _handphone_-nya tadi siang. Kau tersenyum getir melihat status gadismu—sampai pesan yang tertuju pada teman-temannya tertulis "_Sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada kalian semua. Jika ada kesalahan yang diperbuat olehku, aku minta maaf. Aku mohon agar aku bisa tenang, ok."_

Tanpa sadar tangan gadismu mengelus wajahmu hingga kau menatap intens pada dirinya dan tertuju pada bibirmu—dengan sedikit tekanan, kau mencium gadismu.

Selang beberapa detik, kalian melepas momen indah sekaligus terakhir baginya. Dan dirinya mengucapkan kata kembali, "kita beruntung Sasuke-_kun_. Hubungan kita akhirnya direstui oleh _tousan_, sesungguhnya aku sempat berdebat dengan beliau, hehehe…"

"Ya, kita beruntung…," lirihmu lagi. Dalam hatimu berkata, _"tapi tidak beruntung bagiku karena kau a-akan…"_

Seakan ajal menjemput, gadismu membisikkan sesuatu hingga kau terpaku dan terdiam dan menuruti permintaan terakhirnya, kau mencium gadismu lagi dengan penuh perasaan yang menyatu jadi satu.

Tepat pada senja menemani.. gadismu pergi untuk selama-lamanya…, kaupun sadar dan menyentilkan dahi lebarnya dan mengecup berulang kali kemudian dirimu menghampiri teman-temanmu yang menunggu kalian berdua.

Kau memberitahu kalau gadismu sudah berada di alam surga—sontak teman-temanmu tidak percaya dan membuat salah satu sahabat gadismu pingsan—beruntungnya dia ditangkap pemuda jenius bermarga Nara—yang merupakan kekasih sahabat gadismu.

Dan hujan mengiringi kepergian gadismu…

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tampak kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kesedihanmu… bahkan keegoan Uchihamu runtuh seketika. Kau menumpu bahu kakakmu untuk menumpahkan tangisan yang menyakitkan.

Buliran air matamu mengalir deras di bahu kakakmu. Bahkan kakakmu baru pertama kalinya melihat pancaran kesedihanmu itu yang diperuntukkan untuk Sakura—gadismu. Kakakmu mengelus bahumu hingga kau meredakan tangisanmu.

Kau kemudian menatap kakakmu dan mengambil sepucuk surat di dalam sakumu. Dengan gerakan cepat dan isyarat yang ditunjukkan pada seluruh teman-temanmu untuk mendengarkan isi surat gadismu.

_Dear for my friends… my family… and my lovely boyfriend_

_Sebelumnya jika kau membuka surat ini berarti aku tidak ada disini bukan. Itulah permintaanku kan, Sasuke-kun. Baiklah aku mulai dari keluargaku terutama otousan, terima kasih sudah merestui hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun. Walau aku sering diacuhkan denganmu—tapi kau tetap ayah kandungku yang merawat diriku sejak kecil. Mau titip salam untuk Okaa-san dan Sasori-nii, aku akan sampaikan^^._

_Yang kedua, untuk teman-teman yang menemani hariku dengan segala kenanganmu, berkat kalian—aku selalu tersenyum sampai ajal menjemput. Terutama untuk sahabatku, Ino. Jangan cengeng… sebetulnya kau selalu bilang aku cengeng bukan hehe, bahagialah bersama pacarmu sekarang sampai menikah dan mempunyai anak tentunya._

_Hei, Naruto-baka, jaga Sasuke nanti dia bunuh diri gara-gara aku. dan juga, kau harus berubah jadi pria yang berwibawa dan menjadi panutan seperti ayahmu dan bahagiakan Hinata ya. Mm—Shikamaru, berbahagialah dengan Ino ya. Wah aku mengucapkan kata bahagia terus ya._

_Terakhir—untuk mu… my lovely boyfriend. Aku tahu kau selalu memasang raut datarmu, tapi kau tidak bisa berbohong denganku. Kumohon relakan aku pergi ya, aku ingin bertemu dengan ibunda dan nii-san. Sekali lagi, jangan cengeng, baka!._

_Mungkin tanganku tidak sanggup lagi menulis—dan kata terakhirku untuk kalian semua…_

_Semoga kalian bahagia_

_Sakura Haruno…_

.

.

.

.

Kaupun menyimpan kertas itu dan menatap seluruh temanmu yang berurai air mata walau yang laki-laki tidak menunjukkan kesedihannya. Iris _Onyx_-mu terpaku dengan ucapan kakakmu dan kau tersenyum getir dan menatap langit untuk merelakan dirinya—Sakura Haruno.

.

.

,

"_Sakura, terima kasih sudah mengisi hari-hari bersama my ototou ini. Sampaikan salamku pada Sasori ok… sayonara na."_

Kau juga… berucap

"_Arigatou sudah menemaniku, Sakura. Semoga kau tersenyum di sana…"_

_._

_._

_._

_Owari*_

* * *

Tsurugi Notes

This My drabble Angst... sorry i'm edting. because Author "Addys" is Alive. i don't believe it... it's lie to me.. just not me, but people like FFn same too..

Tapi, jangan seperti ini kau menghilang dengan cara yang salah. Ketahuliah ketika semua kehilangan dirimu, semua orang yang kenal dan yang tidak kenal khawatir padamu. Kakak juga kena dampaknya akibatnya aku membuatc erita seolah-olah kau sudah hilang yang selama-lamanya

Sorry, i get this news.. at 07.55 a.m today...

Salam

Tsurugi De Lelouch [Wulanz Aihara Uchiha]

10 Agust 2012, at 22.02 p.m


End file.
